More than amigos
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: You sifre porque ama a Chika, pero ella está ahora con Riko. Las vicisitudes del amor adolescente y los problemas de no creerse correspondida.


**Love Live! Sunshine!**

 _ **More than amigos**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Sufro como You! Por eso me puse a hacer esta pequeña historia. No sé si la continúe, pero al menos ya la saqué del sistema. Es que soy tan partidaria del ChikaYou que no puedo estar sin hacer nada por ellas. Sigo creyendo que Chika es una tonta y Riko vale madres, porque hacen sufrir a mi hermosa Yousoro._

 _Un poco de angst, no se como clasificar la historia pero la dejare en T, momentos deprimentes y un intento de suicidio frustrado, amor doloroso e intenso adolescente._

— o —

No sé había dado cuenta ya en qué momento todo había empezado a ir tan mal para ella. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Lo sabía, lo había sabido desde siempre. Que sentía algo más que sólo amistad por su mejor amiga y que no quería perderla si ella se llegaba a enterar de sus sentimientos y la rechazaba. Eso era algo que no podía soportar y por eso había callado. Sin embargo ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Todo era diferente desde que esa niña de Tokio había llegado a la escuela. De pronto todo era sobre ella.

Riko-chan es mi amiga. Riko-chan vive a un lado de mi casa. Riko-chan y yo hablamos por teléfono hasta tarde. Riko-chan es tan linda. Riko-chan quiere salir conmigo.

Ya no podía soportarlo más.

¿Qué podía hacer? Era una cobarde. Tenía miedo de perderla pero no podía confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

Lo peor vino cuando las descubrió. Una noche cuando ella y sus amigas se quedaron en casa de Chika para hacer una tarea, las vio. Las dos estaban frente al mar con el amanecer de fondo y sus manos entrelazadas, alcanzó a oír la confesión. Riko le decía te quiero a Chika, a su Chika, y ella cerraba el espacio dándole un beso en los labios. En ese momento fue como si una lanza atravesará su corazón. Solo podía sentir el dolor en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta tratando de contener un grito. Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Corrió. Corrió lejos. Corrió como si no tuviera otra razón más que alejarse de ellas y no ver lo felices que eran y el que ella era infeliz con eso. Había perdido su oportunidad por miedo. Se culpo. Era toda su culpa. ¿Ahora qué? Debía fingir que no las había visto y sólo apoyar a Chika como una buena amiga y sufrir en silencio o distanciarse de ellas y buscar su propia felicidad.

Era obvio que ahora Chika ya no la necesitaba. Tenía una nueva mejor amiga que se había convertido en más que eso. ¿Donde quedaba ella? Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el puerto donde su padre anclaría en unos días cuando regresará de su larga temporada en el mar pescando. Se sentó en el muelle dejando que su respiración se normalizara después de haber corrido tanto. Miró el agua y los destellos que se producían en su superficie y la brillantez la cegó un instante. Así era Chika para ella. Una hermosa luz tan brillante que la mantenia deslumbrada todo el tiempo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se quitó los zapatos y se echó en el agua. Necesitaba perderse en la inmensidad del mar que siempre la consolaba. Nada con todas sus fuerzas hasta el fondo y se quedó quieta aguantando la respiración. Solo dejando que la temperatura del agua refrescará su cuerpo y le diera serenidad a su mente. Estuvo así varios segundos hasta que no pudo seguir aguantando más. La idea la tentó. El quedarse así, con sus pulmones ardiendo. Dejó salir el aire contenido en su interior y el dolor aumento. Era mejor así, convirtiendo el dolor de sus sentimientos en dolor físico. Tal vez podía quedarse así para siempre rodeada del abrazo del mar y olvidar el resto del mundo.

Pensó que a Chika no le importaría si ella no estaba. Hace tiempo que ella no contaba para su amiga. Sin embargo no pudo seguir así. Sintió unos brazos tomarla y hacerla subir a la superficie. Estaba débil y no opuso resistencia.

Rompieron fuera del agua y con avidez sus pulmones se llenaron del aire que tanto deseaban y ella les estaba negando. Tosió con fuerza y aún así el ardor persistió en su pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo You-chan? —oyó la voz molesta de Yoshiko-chan y abrió los ojos con asombro al ver a la chica oscura nadando junto a ella—. Me has hecho arruinar mi ropa —la miró con detenimiento y vio que llevaba un lindo vestido negro de encajes y olanes en ese estilo que sólo ella podía lucir.

—Lo… lo lamento Yoshiko-chan —dijo y la niña le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Yohane! ¡Soy Yohane! —le aclaró y You asintió—. ¿Me vas a decir que estabas haciendo? Te ví sentada en el muelle y luego ya no estabas. Cuando ví que no salías del agua me asuste pensando que te habías hecho daño —estaba reclamándole y sólo atine a sonrojarme apenada por mi comportamiento.

—Lo lamento Yohane-chan, sólo… sólo quería un momento a solas —le dije y comencé a nadar a hasta una escalera cercana para subir de nuevo al muelle.

Ella me siguió resoplando con enojo. Con pesadez salí del mar. Podía sentir una gran carga sobre mi pero solo era el peso del agua que mi ropa había absorbido, aunque se sentía como otra cosa. El peso de mi cobardía y la pérdida de la persona que amaba.

Caminé hasta donde mis zapatos habían quedado y trate de sacar un poco del agua que escurría apretando mi camiseta. Yohane aún seguía detrás de mí y podía sentir su mirada preocupada sobre mí.

—Estoy bien —hablé cansinamente no tenía ganas de charlar con nadie.

La hice a un lado y me fui a mi casa. Solo quería estar a solas y dejarme ir en mi tristeza. Al menos Yohane no intentó seguirme esta vez.

—

Habían pasado varios días desde ese incidente. Me negué a salir de la cama encerrada en mi cuarto. No respondí las llamadas insistentes de Yohane o incluso una llamada perdida de Chika hacía unas horas. Ella debía estar tan feliz y entretenida en su nueva relación que seguramente apenas se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia. Tal vez era mejor así.

Solo salí de mi encierro después de que mi madre me dijera que mi padre estaba por llegar. Eso era lo único que podía hacerme salir de mi depresión por un momento.

Teníamos la costumbre de recibirlo en el muelle cuando su barco atracara y aunque no me sentía segura de ir de nuevo allí o de siquiera enfrentarme al mundo allá afuera, fui a su encuentro.

Lo vi de pie frente a su barco y no pude resistirme a correr hasta él y colgarme de su cuello. Lloré de nuevo. Lloré por verlo, lloré por el dolor que aún sentía y porque buscaba desesperadamente que la alegría de estar con mi padre se llevará las nubes que empañaban mi cielo.

Chika-chan estaba allí también. Al parecer mi madre le había avisado y ella también había ido a recibir a mi padre. Me congele sin saber qué hacer. No estaba preparada para verla aún. Todavía reproducía en mi mente una y otra vez la imagen de ella besando a Riko-chan.

Mi padre la saludó y después se despidió al notar mi incomodidad. Chika se quedó atrás mientras nosotros íbamos a casa. Pude ver una cierta mirada de decepción en sus ojos. Los días siguieron pasando y yo me ví obligada a asistir a clases. No podía seguir evadiendo, ni aun usando el pretexto de estar junto a mi padre.

Fui a la escuela.

Llegué al salón y Chika de inmediato vino a hablarme pero sólo la rechacé de forma cortés alegando que las clases estaban por comenzar. Riko-chan también estaba en el salón, las tres asistimos en la misma clase. Me encerré de nuevo. Esta vez en mi cuaderno haciendo dibujos y perdiendo la perspectiva de mi alrededor. Ni siquiera levanté la vista sino hasta la hora del almuerzo. Chika me tocó el hombro y sabía que no tenía opción que hablar con ella, sólo que mi cobardía fue mayor y sólo salí huyendo del salón.

Anduve por los pasillos hasta la azotea y me deje caer rendida sentada en el suelo. Solo había llevado conmigo mi cuaderno y mi lápiz. ¿Cómo podrían mis dibujos competir con la música que Riko-chan creaba? Me enojé conmigo. Tomé mi cuaderno y sólo arranque las hojas y las rompí una a una llorando en el proceso. Incluso rompí el lápiz y lo arroje al suelo. Así estaba yo, quebrada por dentro.

—No deberías hacer eso, _darling_ ~ —Mari estaba junto a mi en el borde de las escaleras que subían a la azotea.

La miré y limpie mis lágrimas no quería que nadie más me viera así. Ella se acercó y se sentó junto a mi.

—Estoy bien —fue lo que le dije cuando sentí su cuerpo junto al mío con nuestros hombros tocándose.

—Es evidente que no lo estás, _honey~_ —paso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y mantuve la cabeza abajo—. ¿Es por Chika-chan?

Oír su nombre me hizo reaccionar, aleje a Mari y me levanté abrazándome a mí misma. No quería hablar de ello.

—Ella está muy preocupada por ti —volvió a hablar y mi corazón se encogió—. Teme que ya no la quieras como tu amiga ahora que está saliendo con Riko-chan. Ella cree que estás enojada porque está en una relación con una chica.

¿Por qué Mari tenía que entrometerse en esto? Al menos Yohane había sido más discreta y no había seguido insistiendo.

—Yohane nos contó lo que pasó en el muelle hace unos días —genial, siempre si había abierto la boca—. No creemos prudente decirle sobre ello a Chika-chan. ¿Tú amas a Chika, no es así You-chan?

Volteé a mirarla con mis ojos anegados y ella sólo asintió comprendiendo que era así. Dio un largo suspiro.

—Deberías decírselo —me dijo y yo me negué.

—No tiene caso, ahora tiene a alguien más —respondí con amargura—. Es mejor que crea que la rechazó porque no acepto que este con otra chica a que sepa que es porque en realidad yo quiero ser esa chica.

—You… —me vio con tristeza—, no puedes alejarte ni apartarla de ese modo. Han sido amigas desde niñas.

—No importa nada de eso ya —saque el aire de mi pecho y quite las lágrimas de mis mejillas—. Es mejor que ponga distancia, así tal vez deje de doler y quizás algún día pueda mirarla otra vez sólo como una amiga nada más.

—Eso es injusto You-chan —frunció su frente enfadada—. No puedes tomar una decisión así por las dos, no cometas el mismo error que Kanan cuando me aparto de ella por miedo —suspire derrotada.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? —le dije levantando un poco mi voz—. No quiero arruinar su nueva felicidad con mis absurdos sentimientos y no voy a poder soportar estar junto a ella mientras está con otra persona.

—You-chan —entorno sus cejas y la dejé allí.

De nuevo salí corriendo. Regrese al salón, tomé mis cosas ignorando a los demás y me fui a casa.

Pronto se hizo evidente con mis padres mi estado de ánimo. Mamá le contó a mi padre lo mal que había estado y el vino preocupado a hablar conmigo. Amo a mi padre y es la persona en quien más confío así que me desahogue con él.

—¡Ah pequeña You-chan! Sabía que sentías algo por Chika, ustedes siempre han sido tan unidas —me dijo mientras me abrazaba sobando mi espalda—. Es una lástima que terminarán así. ¿Qué pasó con tu honor de marinero? ¿Vas a dejar que una citadina te quite a la chica que amas? —me tomó de los hombros y me retó para darme valor.

Mi padre tenía razón, no debía permitir que mi miedo pudiera más que yo y mucho menos podía permitir que alguien más me arrebatar el amor de Chika-chan. Me levanté envalentonada.

—¡No! ¡Eso nunca! Voy a luchar por ella —exclame segura y después de darle las gracias salí de casa yendo a buscar a Chika.

Debía aprovechar mi momento de furor y confesarle mis sentimientos. Tomé el autobús y con ansiedad esperé a llegar hasta la casa de Chika. No sabía si la iba a encontrar pero sin duda la esperaría hasta que apareciera.

Llegué al hostal de su familia y mis piernas temblaron. De pronto el miedo volvió a apoderarse de mí pero no podía permitirle dominarme. Cada paso me costó mucho darlo, mi cuerpo me exigían huir antes de que remataran mi corazón. Solo no podía, no me rendiría esta vez.

Entre y una de las hermanas de Chika me saludo. Ella me dijo que Chika no estaba, que había salido a dar un paseo por la playa. No espere a oírla terminar de decirme. Fui hasta la playa corriendo sin detenerme, ni aun cuando el aire comenzó a escasear. Llegué jadeando y la ví a lo lejos. Estaba con shiitake, lo había sacado a pasear, al menos eso quería decir que Riko-chan no estaría cerca ya que no soportaba estar junto al perro de Chika.

Avancé por la arena de la playa hasta llegar a su lado. Shiitake me vio y corrió a mi encuentro brincando sobre ella dándole lengüetazos en la cara. Chika parecía contenta de verla también.

—¡You-chan! —la llamó y antes de poder reaccionar Chika saltó sobre ella tirándolas a las dos sobre la arena de la playa que amortiguó la caída.

—Chika-chan —la envolvió en sus brazos sin dejarla ir.

Se quedaron unos instantes así. No sabía si mi respiración estaba solo agitada por la carrera o era por la cercanía del cuerpo de la chica que me gusta. Sea cual fuera, mi corazón latía como loco. Chika se retiró apenas un poco y pude ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—Lo… lo lamento Chika-chan —le dije y sentí una gota caer en una de mis mejillas, ella estaba llorando.

—You-chan, estaba tan asustada, tan preocupada por ti —me miró con intensidad y sentí flaquear mi resolución.

Tomé un mechón de su cabello llevándolo detrás de su oreja y acunando su mejilla en el proceso. Estaba hermosa. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en alejarla de mi? Yo la necesitaba como el aire que respiro.

—Chika-chan, perdóname. Yo… yo reaccione mal al verte con Riko-chan —le confesé, tenía que decirle la verdad—. Creí que iba a perderte y creo que sólo perdí la cabeza —mis propias lágrimas empezaron a salir también y Chika pasó su pulgar por mi rostro retirándolas de él.

—No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera You-chan, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte —me mordí el labio al oírla decir aquello, sólo era su amiga.

—¿Solo amigas? —dije con tristeza.

—Mi mejor amiga —me respondió clavando un cuchillo en mi corazón.

—¿Y si yo no quisiera ser tu amiga? —deje salir y vi boca poner una mueca.

—¿Es por Riko-chan? ¿Es porque me gusta una chica? —pronunció con decepción y trato de quitarse pero la retuve encima de mí.

—Es porque te gusta una chica que no soy yo —lo dije, se lo confesé, de cierto modo, ella se me quedó mirando fijamente sopesando mis palabras.

—¿You-chan? ¿Pero qué dices? —su rostro se puso rojo y yo coloque mis manos en sus mejillas.

—Me gustas Chika-chan, me gustas desde que éramos niñas, sólo es que tenía miedo de decírtelo porque no quería perder tu amistad si tu no sentías lo mismo que yo —poco a poco la fui acercando mientras ella aún seguía sin decir nada.

Alcé mi cara y cerré el espacio entre las dos. Planté un beso en sus labios, un beso inocente, un roce simple de nuestras bocas y aunque fue sencillo, era como lo máximo en el mundo. Había fantaseado tantas veces con darle un beso que ahora que lo estaba haciendo se sentía tan asombroso. Me retiré un poco para ver su reacción y ella estaba completamente roja. Hundió su cara en mi pecho y me empezó a pegar quejándose de mi.

—Eres una tonta You-chan, eres una tonta completa —la apreté más contra mí para no dejar que pudiera seguir golpeándome. No sabía cómo interpretar eso.

La sentí sollozar en mi hombro y su cuerpo temblar entre el mío. Aún seguís repitiendo las mismas palabras. Suspiré con resignación. Creo que eso era su forma de decirme que no podía corresponderme. Solté mi agarre pero ella no se movió. Me revolvió un poco y ella se levantó levemente sin quitarse de encima.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes You-chan? —me reclamo y sólo encogí los hombros—. Eres una tonta, si tú me lo hubieras dicho… te quiero You-chan, también me gustas, me gustas mucho… pero yo… Riko-chan me confesó sus sentimientos y los he correspondido…

La alegría inicial al oírla decir que también le gustaba se disolvió al escuchar eso que ya sabía, que Chika estaba con Riko-chan.

—Lo sé… —dije abatida—, se que es un error y que no debí decirte nada, pero no podía soportar seguir sin que supieras cómo me sentía en realidad.

Me incorporé sentándome en la arena y ella quedó sentada en mi regazo, parecía reacia a dejarme ir. La mire a los ojos y luego a sus labios y volví a vencer el espacio. Esta vez no me conformaría con un solo toque, necesitaba profundizar, necesitaba mostrarle la intensidad de lo que sentía y la urgencia de mi amor por ella. No me importaba que estuviera con alguien más, la quería conmigo, ahora, en ese momento, aunque después la tuviera que dejar ir.

Chika correspondió con la misma intensidad, con el mismo empuje y con una pasión que no esperaba. El aire alrededor se sentía caliente. Abrí la boca dejando que mi lengua saliera para acariciar su labio inferior y oí un pequeño gemido salir de su garganta. Su lengua tocó la mía y ahora las dos estábamos compartiendo un beso más apasionado, sus manos presionaban mi nuca y sus dedos se enredaron en mis cabellos. Mis manos habían ido a dar a sus caderas y la apretaba fuertemente contra mi. Habíamos perdido por completo la noción de nuestro alrededor hasta que Shiitake se metió entre las dos haciendo que nos separaramos.

El perro lamió mi cara y luego la de Chika y las dos nos echamos a reír hasta que nos dolió el estómago.

Nos levantamos de la arena y Chika tomó mi mano.

—Me gustas You-chan —dijo y mi corazón brincó de gusto, tal vez había una posibilidad—, pero… —¡oh no! Eso no era bueno—. Estoy con Riko-chan, ella es mi novia.

Apreté su mano para dejarla ir casi al instante. Trate de contener las lágrimas y sólo asentí.

—Lo sé —moví la cabeza—, yo llegué tarde, lo entiendo —luche para no llorar—. No me interpondré entre ustedes si es con ella con quien quieres estar… sólo dame tiempo para asimilarlo, por favor.

—You-chan —tomo mi camiseta y me abrazó antes de que la apartara y la deje allí en la playa con Shiitake.

— o —


End file.
